


The Oracle

by kurokoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will update tags as the story continues, M/M, Omegaverse, Wingtalia, anything explicit will have warning in the notes before the chapter, bls enjoy!!, but like no threeways or anything poly, but this is one hundred percent not furry so if you think it is out of my house lol, not that I'm against it, omegaverse isn't the main focus of the story it's not mentioned very much, there is going to be a butt ton of love triangles, there will be notes at the bottom explaining what it is for those who don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokoi/pseuds/kurokoi
Summary: Broken and defeated, Ivan feels his pride has taken the ultimate blow when King Alfred, in his eyes, demotes him from a Royal Knight to a simple Guardian of a captured Oracle. Unable to refuse orders, Ivan reluctantly travels away from home into a new land where he discovers that the famed Oracle named Matthew, appears to be quiet on the out front but is in fact surprisingly daring, clever and outgoing. Will Ivan be able to leave behind the angelic omega after a year is up, especially with the looming threat that Matthew's country might take him back home, away forever?





	1. The Young Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so this is pretty new and I actually decided to start posting on ao3 more than fanficition because for some reason fanfic readers are so much ruder? Anyways, I kinda had this idea pop into my head and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I had a bad experience last year with rp and fanfiction, but now that I've moved on now. I decided I didn't want all my ideas to go to waste anymore so I'm just posting this small little introduction to see how to goes.
> 
> There is a lot of description at the bottom so make sure to read it
> 
> I do not own right to Hetalia or it's characters
> 
> R&R ;3;

He decided for once in his life that his own discomfort wasn't the utmost important thing to attend to right now. Ivan ran as fast as his feet could carry him, occasionally wiping away his bloodied cheek that stung awfully. In his haste, he'd tripped, and a fallen branch had viciously sliced his cheek open.

The Terran ran through the forest rather quickly, not even taking the time to put on his proper attire for a young knight of his current status within the Kingdom of Terra. Upon the news of his younger sisters informing him that he had been called to the castle, he threw on his riding boots and pants, but left his night shirt on, not thinking twice as he read the letter sent by His Majesties Royal Scribe, Yao Wang.

It had read:

Dear Ivan Braginsky,

It is my utmost deepest apologies for this late notice, and for the death of your father, but you have been called by His Majesty for an eager position within the knight hood. Due to General Winters death, Lord Knight Aleksander Braginsky, I believe this position will uphold the Braginsky reputation and honor the won war against the Kingdom of Caeli. I ask for your presence as soon as humanely possible, as I am here to vouch for you.

Sincerely, Yao Wang

Ivan had smiled softly for a moment before launching out of bed, knowing his friend would vouch for him if he saw an opportunity for Ivan to become successful. His deceased father was a quiet, and intimidating looking man. But he was humble, loyal and kind to those who had good in their hearts. Ivan was the only alpha son of the Braginsky family, being the middle child between his sisters, and while his father withheld a good status in court, Ivan was forever in his shadow. Ivan began his training as a knight when he was only the age of seven, excelling others all except the heir of the throne, Alfred Jones.

Alfred and Ivan had forever been at odds, the boys trying to out beat each other all the way up until they were grown men. Of course, that stopped once Alfred was crowned King... somewhat. The previous King before him hadn't given much attention to begin with, and perhaps a little more when he was knighted, but Ivan's effort to advance his status within the court became worse when Alfred was crowned.

However, when war was waged on Caeli, Alfred had called General Winter to help prepare military plans and the knight had pleaded with His Majesty to let his son attend so he may have experience with the hardships and tactical planning that came during such a dire time. Ivan was elated, but soon became crushed when Alfred had turned Ivan away from engaging battle.

"I do not doubt your abilities Sir Ivan, but being the only alpha son of your family, we cannot risk the possibility that you may be killed."

Ivan saw Alfred was genuine with no harmful intent, but it had crushed Ivan to know he was the only knight excluded from the battle and had hurt his pride more than he would care to admit. The salt was only rubbed deeper when the gates of the kingdom had opened carrying the victory of riches, knights and men marching in superior, but his father was not among those men. They burned Lord Generals body, many attending his funeral and given Ivan their deepest condolences, even Alfred himself, it didn't raise the pain Ivan had felt in his heart.

He had weeped for three days until he couldn't cry anymore, and for a week after he refused to talk to anybody, not the maids, the servants, nor his beloved sisters who, even as crazy as they were, worried for him the most. A week afterwards, he traveled everywhere with his fathers sword on it, having it polished by the nearby blacksmith that lived in the small town near their estate. Of course, Ivan had a sword of his own, but he felt more secure to have a monument of his fathers memory and strength with him.

Alfred had not called him to court within a month (normal knights were called at least four times within the week, and some even lived in the castle). Ivan has been in such pain that he didn't care if Alfred forgot him. With much shame and emotional pain, Ivan didn't want to show his face to the noble public ever again. This letter however, for the first time in a long time, a little bit of happiness and hope had sparked in his heart. Did Alfred really have an honorable position set for him? Alfred might appear to be a kind but hard King on the out front, but anyone who knew him personally knew that if you were on his good side, he could be easily influenced. Yao was not only on Alfred's good side, but was also extremely persuasive. Ivan blessed the Goddesses above.

As he ran through town, he caught the glimpses of happiness upon the commoners faces. All knew of Ivan's loss so seeing him running in a haste set on the slightest smiles of those who were familiar with him. Ivan cut through ally ways that were less crowded, knowing the quickest way out before taking a short cut through the forest. Past the trees, he could see the towers of the castle standing tall, and heard the early morning bustle of people starting their day. He circled around town to avoid crowds, before heading towards the front gates.

"Lord Braginsky!" One of the guards shouted, rather surprised to see the Knights presence.

"At ease." Ivan panted, putting up a hand to assure he was alright. He pulled out the letter that was sent to him, showing them the royal sealed. "I've been summoned today for important news."

The guards looked at each other nervously, before nodding and opening the gates.

As Ivan passed and entered through the grand entrance, as usual the entrance halls were packed, people of all sorts from different lands seeking an audience with His Majesty or possibly one of his advisers. Ever since the war won against Caeli, the Kingdom has been busier than usual, chalk full of ambassadors and nobles of all sorts trying to form allegiances, mercenaries trying to form contracts for trades, and top advisers trying to form treaties to appease the Kingdom of Terra for their loss. He noticed that he was receiving looks from people, as he was under dressed, and now a bit dirty from running through the woods.

"Ivan!"

His head snapped to the sound of his name, seeing Yao quickly walk up to him. "Come His Majesty wants to see you right away!" The small man grabbed Ivan's arm in a surprisingly firm grip, pulling him away from the main entrance into more private halls that Ivan knew led to Alfred's main chambers.

"Whats this about?" Ivan spoke for the first time.

"Couldn't you have dressed better? Also what happened to your cheek?"

"You made it sound like an emergency! And never mind that!"

"Well it isn't that serious!"

Ivan frowned at that, slowing his steps. "Then whats the point of me being here. I'm not in a mood to have my pride hurt again."

Yao stopped walking for a moment and looked at Ivan with a sympathetic smile. "You don't think I'd set you up for disappoint do you? Come on now... I love you dearly."

Ivan's face softened a bit, his shoulders falling as he looked down at the raven. "No I don't. I'm sorry. I should think better of you for all you have done for me."

The omegas smile became a bit warmer, before he tugged Ivan's arm again. "You should!" He scolded teasingly. "Come now though, I'm rather excited about this proposition. It may not be much on the outset, but I believe it will be good for you in the long run."

Again Ivan felt spectacle about it, but decided this time to keep his mouth shut. Within the castle, was full of spiral halls that were massive and wide. If Ivan were to outstretch his wings, they wouldn't even reach the ceilings. It was designed this way for whatever emergencies necessary would allow them to summon their wings and to quickly move within the passages of the castle. Most situations that called for it were possible emergencies or evacuations, but most kept their wings under lock and keep within the neck braces attached to the base of their head down their necks, the circlet some wore on their heads, or rings for those who didn't care for jewelry. Like most people, Ivan work the neck brace since the neck was considered the blind spot for every animal. But occasionally, on days like these he would wear his silver ring, that had an amethyst within it.

Lost in his thoughts, he had nearly ran into Yao as they reached the door to Alfred's office. The raven held a slender finger up to his lips before knocking on the door.

"You're Majesty, I have brought Ivan with me as you wished."

There was a moment of silence before a faint "Come in" sounded through the thick doors.

Yao opened the one, letting Ivan step through first before closing the doors behind him. Their was no sign of Alfred inside the massive office that was lined with bookshelves. The King was a practical slob, books and documents laying about. If anything, it was more of his study. Here, in this private chamber, he met with his more personal subjects to speak about diplomatic issues, but for others that were more impersonal, he had a separate office that was kept tidy, and he could hold private meetings in. Then their was the discussion hall, a massive table where the Kings most trusted and closets subjects all came together if the issue required everyone's presence. The throne room was only for appearances really, and court showings when it was necessary that Alfred assert his rule.

"I'm glad you came." Alfred's voice cut through the silent room as he came in through an arch way, a towel within his hands and a brilliant smile lighting up his golden complexion. "I was afraid you weren't going to come. As always, Yao was able to perform miracles and get you to arrive. Good thing you came as early as you did, or this would have had to be put off until later tonight."

Ivan's pale but full lips pulled at the corners a bit in a small smile, before he gave a slight bow, as did Yao. Neither spoke yet.

Alfred tossed the towel out of his hand to an unknown place, not caring before he leaned himself up against his desk, crossed his arms and fixed Ivan with an oddly determined gaze. He noticed the cut on Ivan's cheek, frowning but deciding he would ask at a later time. "Do you know why you were called here this morning?"

"Not yet My Lord."

Alfred grunted, before he got up to pace circles around his two subjects, his hands stuffed within his pockets.

"Ah well, before I get into it, I must tell you first that everything has being going well since our victory a month ago. Caeli has shown to be quite cooperative when they have a sword against their necks. We've successfully formed allegiances with their military and top guard and are now working on opening our borders for trade. Of course, I am a generous King, and have made sure to take on a quarter of the war debt they owe, but it will be enough to punish them, but not make them go bankrupt."

Ivan nodded, showing he was following.

"However, I'm sure you are aware that Caeli is very mindful of their Omegas, and Betas. As they are here, they are treated with the utmost respect, as they should be. Unfortunately, their was an epidemic going on in Caeli a century ago. A disease that happened to be targeting only omegas, happened to become highly contagious and spread rather quickly, decreasing not only the omega population, but the whole Caelian population in general. Ever since, protection rules have been set to make sure that all omegas are treated with care but it might be a bit overbearing. It's hindered most omegas ability to move up in status and career due to an environment so highly dominated by alphas now."

Ivan nodded again. "If I may interject, this is how I came to be. My father went to seek a wife, but was afraid to wed a Caelian so he moved from his home land of Caeli to Terra and found my mother, fell in love and then married her."

"Yes exactly! You're mixed heritage is one of the reasons why I called you here." Alfred exclaimed rather excitedly. "As you also may know, with each war won, we are given a Kingdoms Oracle. Every Oracle, such as our own, Feliciano, is an omega. They are hand chosen by previous Oracles and are trained in a world of magic unknown to anyone else. They have the ability to communicate with animals in ways we cannot, preform miracles that surpass medicine, and bring light to the darkest of hearts. These beings are angelic and blessed by our Goddess above. In exchange for these powers, they cannot ever learn to fly, and they cannot ever be wed. This sacrifice makes us hold every Oracle in high regards. We love and cherish them, and in return they protect our lands."

They protect our lands to a point where, in a war, if the country were to loose, they either must abdicate their government which allows for invasion of the winning nation, or give up their Oracle. Having no Oracle protect the country, and no Oracle to train the apprentice, makes it very difficult to restart to tradition of having one, and ultimately hurts the pride of the country as the Oracle represents the goodness of the country and it's people, along with the spirit of the environment around them. Ivan..."

Alfred stopped pacing to stand in front of Ivan toe to toe, the smile gone from his face, and the determined look returning to his blue eyes.

"As I've said before, Caeli is protective of all omegas for reasons that cannot be blamed. Surprisingly, they were rather insulted and bitter that we are taking a hold of their Oracle. This is a tradition set by all nations, and they've held off on sending him here for a month, but he is now finally on the way. I do not trust the Caelian, as they've proven to be sneaky and mischievous during this war. I ..." He paused for a moment, thinking for a moment to choose his words carefully. "I know you will fight me on this, but I ask of you that for a years worth, you guard this Oracle to ensure that he is staying here in Terra, and that Caeli will not have him back."

Ivan's stance slumped, and his brows furrowed. "You want me to..."

"Guard him for a year. Yes."

"But we have guards for that? Its in the name..."

Alfred sighed and walked away to flop down onto his chair behind his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I did actually." Ivan said, irritably starting to leak into his voice. He heard Yao hiss his name softly, but Ivan ignored him. "You want me to protect a priest technically, and while this is no common priest, I was knighted to fight, I pledged my allegiance to you to serve this country and make sure it's protected. I wasn't knighted to protect an Oracle who is now losing their place within their homeland!"

Alfred's eyes snapped open, daggers almost shooting out his eyes in a hateful glare. "Yes you are right, but when you pledged yourself to me, that also entailed following every order I give you. I understand you haven't been given the opportunity to express your true strength but with your current state of distress over your diseased father- may he rest in peace- you are in no position to receive an opportunity-"

Before the King could finish his sentence Ivan walked forward to slam his hands down on the desk. "How dare you." He hissed. "You insult me with this task, wasting my time this morning thinking you'd give me a real job that I'm qualified for. Instead you insult me with this, as if your cut to my pride hasn't hurt enough when you excluded me from battle. Perhaps if I were there I could have saved my father, but no! You insisted I stay behind and now not only do I morn my fathers death but now I carry the shame that I was not called to serve you and my country in a time I was most needed. Haven't you had enough?! You spoiled son of a-!"

"Ivan!" Yao cut him off, yanking the man back by his collar and throwing him to the floor.

"Listen to reason!" The omega continued. "How you are acting now is a sign that you aren't ready for sniveling nobles or combat against weak men. You're so called 'shame' has boiled over into resentment, and your grief has turned into anger, an ugly mix. I've told you already, I wouldn't set you up for disappointment."

Ivan got off the floor but he didn't fully stand, only drawing his knees up, head hanged in despair and a deep sign resonating from his chest. "What will the others think of me?" He said softly under his breath, feeling defeated. He was already aware that malicious gossip was spread among his colleagues when he was denied to do battle, and now this? It would only give more reason for them to talk. From Knight to a simple guard. While the gossip didn't bother him too much, it had gotten under his skin a bit and wasn't helping with his depression.

Upon hearing this, Alfred rose from his desk and quickly ran around to kneel next to Ivan, as did Yao.

"Ivan, I understand you think this is a defeat, but I feel this is the best for you. As His Majesty has said, the Oracle isn't no ordinary omega, or priest, he's a very powerful and capable being, and if you weren't strong enough for this, you wouldn't have been assigned this task."

Alfred nodded in agreement with Yao.

"Yes I agree. This Oracle, Matthew is his name, he is kind. He is a very quiet man on the out front, but I've heard many wonderful things about him. As I've said, they bring much light to people's world, and I believe you need this kind of light right now." He rubbed Ivan's back encouragingly. "This is a hard time for you right now. What you said to me about you're father might have having the chance to live if you were there with him, I think of this all the time, and curse every spiteful thing I have ever done to you."

This made Ivan look up at the King with wonder, but seeing a very genuine and hopeful look on the Kings face.

"It's so much easier to order you around." Alfred continued, "But I want you to make this choice to see yourself get better. I want this, and so does Yao, and I'm sure your sisters want this as well, but you have to want it too. While we have our odds, I don't want to see you crushed. I carry enough guilt at all the causalities this war has caused." A dark and regretful look entered the blonds eyes that made the King turn away for a moment. It was Alfred first war. It was more painstaking than he had let on, his pompous persona masking the pain he felt for the harm that came to his country and his enemies.

"Please." Alfred looked back at Ivan. "Spare me the guilt of one less causality I must worry about."

Ivan's purple hues widened at that, before he looked over at Yao who nodded encouragingly. As unimportant as the task might have seemed, beggars can't be choosers. He had much to consider here. Becoming this Oracles guardian meant he was most likely to live in close quarters with him, and if he stood corrected, native Oracles lived in the palace, but a captured Oracle lived within the next province of the Kingdom. He frowned at that. He would have to leave home, and his sisters. It would always be a safe place, but perhaps he needed this. A place to go, where he could explore and meet new people. And was it possible that this Oracle could heal this emotional pain and bring light to the situation?

"Well..." Ivan started to say. "Would I be serving under him?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes he would have authority over you, as long as certain orders aren't treasonous, but he will be well informed that you are ultimately under my protection. There isn't anything to fear really."

"No... of course not." Ivan shook his head. He knew his father would want this. His whole family would want him to do this more than anything. Ivan could escape the malicious gossip for a year, the pitiful looks, the disdainful sneers at him. Just for a year, he could possibly rebuild his status.

Making up his mind, he looked between Yao and Alfred. "So when does he arrive?"


	2. The Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked onward, reaching the end of the trail where his parents shrine was. There, he lit a candle and prayed for safe travel, letting his parents spirits know of his most current mission, and hoping for a year of ease on his sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus I finally bring this chapter to you. I feel like you all deserve more but I promise next chapter I'll introduce Matthew to you. In the meantime please forgive any typos (I'll come back to keep editing) but in the meantime make sure to read, review and mostly enjoy!

It took Ivan one night to explain to his sisters that he would be leaving for a year, and his pay would be sent to them while he was sheltered with the Oracle at his new post. It took three days for his sisters, and himself, to accept this change, and on the fourth day he received a letter in the mail telling him of his official date of departure (a four days from now). On the fifth day, he went to the local blacksmith to have his armor re-polished, and have all the dents knocked out of it from the war. That same day he stopped by the barber, where he had his platinum hair trimmed where it brushed lightly against his forehead, curled around his ears and tickled the base of his neck. As the sixth day clocked by, he had went out to the royal stables to reunite with his old war horse which he named Piper. He got her around the ripe age of fifteen, thinking that her gray coat reminded him of a pipe he used fense with as a small child before he got real lessons.

 

Since he was at the royal stables he decided to pay Yao Yao a visit, lucky enough to catch the busy man on his break and enjoy some tea. They hugged one another before they parted ways, the old friends unsure of whether or not they’d see each other again. On the seventh day, Ivan went out into town to buy food and water, necessities for himself and Piper to live off on as it would take three days to travel to his new post. The towns people wished him farewell as he was familiar with the citizens of the small village on the outskirts of the city. He packed all his clothes, and food with him, cleaning the saddle for Piper and making sure she was well fed a few nights before so she would be ready as well.

 

On the eve of Ivans long journey, he dedicated his last day to his family, polishing his father's sword with such passion and devotion that he caught his sisters staring at him several times. He walked through the wheat fields he lived on, watching as the farmers harvested the plant. As he got farther away from the cottage, he got deeper into the wooded area where it laid away to a trial in which he followed. Time seemed to slow down there, where he remembered his father taking him out for riding lessons here, or to learn how to properly fense. His sisters would come out and play hide and seek in these woods, building little huts from the fallen trees and sticks and having small camp fires. He faintly heard his mother's voice calling on them to head home for dinner was ready. 

Now these were all ghosts of memories, nostalgia filling his heart and making him wish he’d never grown up to become the lord of his own home. He walked onward, reaching the end of the trail where his parents shrine was. There, he lit a candle and prayed for safe travel, letting his parents spirits know of his most current mission, and hoping for a year of ease on his sisters. He prayed until the sun had nearly set that night, before he said his goodbyes and went home to have his last meal and peaceful rest there until another year had passed by.

 

The day of departure, Ivan had woken around the same time the rooster was crowing at the morning sky. His sisters had gotten up as well to see him out, but what he didn’t expect was to see Yao Yao at his front door.

 

“Good morning.”

Ivan wrinkled his nose before responding. “You don’t ever sleep, do you?”

 

The widening smile on Yaos face was enough of an answer for him to confirm it.

 

“I’ve come to see you off.”

 

“Getting sentimental, are we?”

 

“Can you not smart off to me for once in your life?”

 

Ivan's lips tugged up to form a small smile. He had already dressed in his armor, Natalya having helped get his horse ready by strapping on the saddle and harness. She had also slung the bags of food over the horse right behind the saddle.

 

“I appreciate all that you’ve done for me Yao Yao.”

 

Unexpectedly, the alpha gave Yao a hug, his heart heavy with sorrow and longing for his home. Yao hugged back the best he can, struggling due to height difference and how Ivan seemed to not realize he gave bear hugs. “Try not to get yourself killed.”

 

“We’ll see.” Ivan chuckled before letting him go. He turned towards his oldest sister who had tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

 

“Ah Katayusha, all will be well.” The busty woman threw herself in Ivan's arms where her tears fell freely. She shaked as she sobbed, remembering how the last time someone in the family left, they didn’t return. 

 

“It’ll be okay. I’m not going to war this time, a year will be up before you know it and I’ll be back home, safe and sound.” Ivan whispered gently, rubbing the top of her head affectionately. Once she had calmed down enough, he turned towards Natalya who wore her typical scowl, trying to appear unfazed by everything that was happening.

 

“And sweet Natalya-”

 

“Don’t call me that.”   
  


“I know you’ll miss me the most, but I promise to write to the both of you, every month that I’m away you’ll get a letter from me.” Ivan gave a soft kiss on her forehead, her bangs tickling his nose somewhat. She wasn’t the type who liked being held.

 

“Speaking of letter’s, His Majesty wrote you one, wishing you well, but you don’t have to read it now.” Yao pulled the letter from his hanfu, handing it to Ivan who placed it safely in his saddle bag to read later. He swiftly mounted his horse.

“I love you.” He said to his sisters in their own tongue, receiving a “I love you too” and a “yeah”.

 

Ivan turned to Yao, “I’ll write to you as well, but I’m sure you’ll hear of my arrival to Caer Lyon before any letter of mine gets to you.”

 

Yao gave him a soft smile. “Probably.”

 

Ivan clicked his tongue at Piper, who began to start walking.

 

“Bye now!”

 

“I love you!”

 

“Be safe and don’t get into trouble!”

 

In the Braginsky household, it was custom that whenever someone was leaving for an extended time, they stop for a moment to give one last final wave of goodbye. When he stopped Piper for a second, he saw Yao look onto him with pride while his sisters looked at him with worry and fear. He wondered dimly if they looked like that when his father left home for the last time. Ivan would never forget that smile on his father's face when he waved goodbye, so much happiness and reassurance to calm them, even though they were all unsure of his return. For their sake, Ivan mustered his best smile and waved goodbye one more time before taking off into a light trot.

* * *

 

  
  


_ “Dear Ivan Alexandrovich, _

 

_ The post you are to be is near a rather large city called Caer Lyon. It was once a small village of French descent, but flourished into something more beautiful, surrounded by luscious forests, beautiful streams of rivers and mountains that reached the sky. The Oracle, to say in the least, is surely being treated to luxury and so are you. A little ways from Caer Lyon there is a small castle in which many foreign monarchs would like to come and stay for small vacation as they traveled to the capital. For a while, it was abandoned due to war, but seeing the value in it, the citizens have raised enough money to have it cleaned again, before royal order stepped in and had it remodeled and refurbished completely.  _

 

_ You’ll find this place to be quite quaint, and not overwhelming as my own castle is. While you are here, you’ll have servants under your charge and any authority that the local police of Caer Lyon tries to use against you will be invalid as long as you are living there with the Oracle. I’ve already addressed the chief about this, but if there are any problems, feel free to call on the chief who is a very kind man. You are at Caer Lyon to serve the Oracle, but everyone else there is to serve you. I trust you will treat your subordinates well, as I already hear good things about you from your servants at home.  _

 

_ I do hope you find yourself comfortable at Caer Lyon, it is a beautiful place, full of lively and kind people, but of course, I mostly wish for your long travel to be safe. I’ll be informed as soon as you arrive so no need to write to me or Yao unless you feel compelled to. I hope you take great pleasure in Caer Lyon and the presence of the Oracle as well. I’ll contact you again soon. _

 

_ His Royal Majesty, King Alfred Franklin Jones I” _

 

Ivan lowered the paper down from his face to look at the gate before him. “Luxury my ass.” He muttered under his breath, barely able to see a large building ahead of him, his horse snorting in some sort of agreement. Ivan placed his hands on the rusted gates before him. Alfred had said the place had been cleaned up, but it looked anything but cleaned up. While the building still stood, vines had overgrown on the gates that were rusted by the weather and age. He pushed at the gate, having to push hard to force the hinges to move causing a loud creaking sound. 

 

Tentatively, he grabbed the reins of his horse, to walk a cobblestone pathway that had weeds coming up through the cracks. He jumped slightly as he watched a flock of birds suddenly take off. For a moment he considered taking flight to the castle as his feet and his horse grew tired from their travel, but he didn’t want to draw danger to himself by flying out in the open and leaving Piper behind. Besides, he was fond of walking.

 

Had he not asked the citizens where the castle was located, he would have thought he arrived to the wrong place, but as he got closer, the trees moved out of the way to reveal a castle, that seemed to be in the same state as the entrance to it. Cautiously, he approached double doors and knocked. With no answer coming, Ivan left his horse to graze the grass while he went to turn the large knob of the door. It had opened surprisingly, and inside revealed a beautiful entrance hall that he wasn’t expecting.

 

“Hello?” Ivan called when he saw no one. He decided to venture inside a little, smelling something cooking from within the castle.

 

“Hello?!” He had called again a little louder this time, walking into the middle of the entrance hall when suddenly he jumped to the sound of a door slamming open. Automatically, his hand fell to the handle of his sword, ready to free it from its sheath and summon his wings. 

 

A young man however, maybe younger than Ivan himself, blinked for a moment at Ivan before bowing slightly. “You are Lord Braginsky?”

 

“I am.” Ivan relaxed somewhat.

 

“Ah sorry for the informal welcome. We didn’t expect you to arrive so early as we are making supper right now.” The young man batted his hands against his white apron to get the flower off his hands, before untying his apron and setting it aside on the stair railing. “I am Kiku Honda. I’ll be your personal assistant as well as the Oracle. I know how to do most things so feel free to ask me anything.” Kiku had stuck out his hand which Ivan shook firmly, taking notice of his pale skin but dark hair and eyes. If the young man had long hair he would have looked exactly like Yao.

 

‘A pleasure to meet you Kiku. I am Ivan Braginsky, but you can call me Ivan.”

 

“Likewise. Can I call you Ivan-san?”

 

Ivan smiled a little, familiar with the honorific at the end of his name because sometimes Yao would use it too. “That will be fine.”

 

Kiku nodded, motioning for Ivan to follow him. “Excellent. Should I show you around the castle? Oh, but I’m sure you’re tired from your long journey. Perhaps I should take you to your chambers instead.”

 

“Yes, I’d prefer that. However, I did bring my horse...” Ivan said wearily, Kiku nodding his head.

 

“I’ll have someone unpack your horse and take her to the stable where she will be fed and set for the night. Meanwhile, I’ll have a bath prepared for you and fresh clothes laid out. Afterwards, you can come down for supper where we can talk about your stay here.” Kiku had lead Ivan up some stairs, into a private wing of the castle. They turned some halls before reaching their destination to the right where large double doors held Ivan’s private chambers.

 

Kiku pulled out a key and unlocked the doors, opening them so Ivan could enter. With a short bow Kiku left Ivan be, who easily located the bathing room as a side chamber of the bedroom. After setting his things about the room, he shed himself of his clothes and released his wings from his ring, unfurling them and stretching them before submerging completely beneath the water. It seemed the estate was massive enough to install several bird baths, practically pools of water filled with animal friendly soaps to moisturize their wings and soften their skin, making them clean again all over.

 

He crossed his arms over the ledge, and rested his head in them, taking a deep sigh as his wings drooped in the hot water. He’d been stressed for days, the trip causing him to sleep with his sword ready in his hand, and to carefully plan his meals so he didn’t run out during his trip. Many times, he contemplated turning his horse back around to go home and tell Alfred in no uncertain terms that he declined the job offer, but somewhere in his heart, he felt as if this Oracle might need him as much as he needed a job.

 

In so many ways, he’d not only lost his father but his pride and his happiness to move forward, and if this Oracle was like him, he suffered many loses himself, possibly greater. Before he could dwell too long on his slight depression, he rose from the water, finding himself clean enough and then drying off. It took him a while to dry his wings, or at least make sure weren’t damp enough to drip water everywhere. He almost laughed at his own spiked up feather, making him appear almost like a wild turkey before he slowly put on his white linen night shirt the buttoned up to his neck (he left a few buttons open) and night shorts. As soon as he got his pants on he got on the bed, that was so much more comfortable than the trees or ground he had been sleeping on previously.

 

He laid down with exhaustion, wondering what it was Kiku wanted to talk about but he couldn’t think too long about it. His mind quickly wandered to what his sisters might be doing right now, or what his parents might have thought of him doing this. He thought about Alfred and how they used to be good rivals for each other, and when he would perhaps propose to Yao. Lastly, he thought about what kind of person the Oracle would be, but he didn’t think much farther than that until sleep stole away his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ivan is depressed and passed out before he could eat dinner. Sorry he's so OOC I'll break him out of that once Matthew finally arrives and all hell breaks lose. NOw that I've passed this writers block, I'll try to update more often as I'm also trying to get my other fan fiction back up to speed. Don't give up on me ;333;

**Author's Note:**

> No proof reading we die like men
> 
> It's two in the morning so I'll proof read and edit tomorrow but I'm super excited about this fanfic. I think it will be pretty good. Also, just to clear up, idk if you noticed that the kingdoms name are Latin. Alfred rules the Kingdom of Terra (Earth) and (I haven't decided yet) rules the Kingdom of Caeli (Air/wind). I really love wingtalia but I'm sort of okay with omegaverse. I wanted to try it for the first time, but I also wanted to make sure all the secondary genders (alphas, betas, and omegas) were given equal rights. This fanfic might get a little darkish and maybe a little angsty, but it will have a good ending and I have tons of ideas in store for it c:
> 
> I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT KNOWN I HAVE NO PLANS FOR SMUT YET ON THIS STORY BUT IF I DO END UP WRITING IT I'LL BE PUTTING WARNINGS IN THE NOTES BEFORE THE CHAPTER BEGINS AND UPDATE TAGS SO PLEASE BE WARY OF THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF.
> 
> Moving on: for wingtalia, everyone has wings, but for more convenient and mobile purposes, everyone has charms (necklaces, circlets, rings, neck braces, and bracelets) that have the magic withing to seal away their wings until they are summoned. You might be wondering why I had Ivan run instead of fly to the castle. Simply because there is more room for discription ;w; hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring!
> 
> Make sure to read and review :D


End file.
